Food Fight
by Winchestergirl67
Summary: Basically a short story about Dean, Sam and their sister. And cake..


_I own nothing from Supernatural! So this is my first ever fic, hope you like it ;D_

Dean had to admit he wasn't entirely thrilled when Sam pitched him the idea of going out for a meal at a fancy restaurant in town for his birthday. Fancy restaurants had never really been his thing but his little brother had come along with those puppy dog eyes of his which he knows damn well that Dean won't say no to. The restaurant was quite posh with him and his brother wearing nice shirts with ties and their sister wearing a dress and make up with her hair curled. He'd never really seen her dressed up like that, it was normally just jeans and a t-shirt for her but Sam had insisted. Honestly when they saw her they were both speechless. Sam had told her that he thought she looked amazing. While Dean of course felt obliged to tell her that her dress was too short and that she should go change into something more appropriate which only earned him an eye roll and a punch in the shoulder.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the crowded room Kate smiled at her brother. ''This was a pretty cool idea Sam''

''Yeah, it's been fun to get away from all the hunting crap for a night.'' Dean said.

''Ha thanks, I thought we deserved a night off eating something other than diner food for a change. And plus it's your birthday'' He laughed.

''Totally, you're such an old man Dean.'' Kate said to him.

''Hey, I'm not old.'' Dean said, mock offence on his face.

''You're 34 now Dean. Your life's practically over.'' She winked at him.

''Look Kate, he's going grey'' Sam smirked at her.

''Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two. Your time will come.''

''Yeah but when I'm 34, you'll be 40.'' Kate grinned at him.

''Haha not funny Kate.'' Although Dean looked as though he was trying to hold back a smile of his own.

''Nah I'm kidding Dean. You'll always be young at heart''

''That's because he's got the maturity of a ten-year old'' Kate laughed and this time Dean couldn't help but join in. Until he remembered that it was him they were laughing at and put on his best serious face. He opened his mouth to argue but their waitress had come over with their dessert. The three of them were all having cake. Dean did of course consider getting the pie but his sister had bought him a giant pie for his birthday and half of it was still back at the motel so he decided he'd have the best of both worlds and order the cake.

The cakes there were huge. Each of them had a different one but they all looked amazing.

''How's your cake old man?'' Sam casually asked Dean trying to hold back a smirk.

''Awesome, wanna try it?'' Dean asked but before he could answer Dean had flung a lump of whipped cream off of his fork hitting Sam straight in the cheek. ''Whoops, my age must be affecting my aim''

''What the heck were you aiming for?'' Sam asked astonished.

''Your nose.'' Dean replied simply before returning to his own cake.

''Oh yeah?'' Sam took a lump of chocolate cake on his fork and hit dean right in the nose. ''Looks like my aim is fine.''

''Oh you are so gonna pay for that one Sammy'' Not even bothering with the fork and just picking up a handful of cake and throwing it right at him.

Kate sat there with her mouth hanging open at the scene in front of her. Her brothers were actually throwing food at each other in the middle of a crowded fancy restaurant.

''You might be getting old Dean but you sure are childish as ever'' For a minute Dean wasn't sure whether she was joking or whether they had actually embarrassed her. He glanced at Sam who was apparently thinking exactly the same thing as him. Their silent question was answered quickly when she calmly picked up two handfuls of cake and hit them both in the face at the same time. ''Well I'm the youngest and my aim is obviously better than both of yours''

''Wanna bet?'' Her oldest brother challenged.

She narrowed her eyes at him before carefully looking at Sam. The three of them looked at each other for a few moments before their faces broke out into huge grins and they all stood up throwing fistfuls of cake at each other. It didn't take long before there was more cake all over them and the table than what had started on the plates. There was cake all over their clothes and their faces and their hair but they were too busy laughing to care.

Sam had doubled over and was sitting back in his chair holding his sides, Dean was holding onto the table for support so he didn't end up rolling around on the floor and Kate was holding her stomach while tears poured from her eyes. The three of them hadn't seemed to notice the entire restaurant had stopped eating to watch them intently. Some laughing along with them. Others tutting and calling them 'immature' or 'childish'. But none of them cared, none of them could remember the last time they had all laughed so hard at something.

Kate looked up to see a guy in a suit who looked like a manager begin to make his way over to their table. She grabbed hold of both her brothers hands and they made a run for the exit before they could be thrown out or billed for the mess. They ran to the end of the street, hand in hand, Kate in her heels. Still laughing and covered in cake, they got a few odd looks off people but they were having to much fun to bother.

''Oh god, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life'' Dean said as they began to walk back to the motel trying to catch his breath.

''Tell me about it!'' Kate agreed.

''You know, this chocolate cake isn't half bad'' Sam said eating some cake that was stuck to one of his hands. That was enough to send them into hysterical laughter once more. Dean put his arms around his siblings shoulders and began to walk again. ''You know I've had a pretty awesome birthday, thanks guys'' He beamed at them both.

The three of them walked back to the motel arms wrapped around each other still laughing at the nights events. It was certainly a birthday Dean wouldn't be forgetting for a while, that's for sure.

_So you like it? Hate it? Review please :)_


End file.
